Love Triangle?
by KuraiAmore
Summary: Fayt loves Cliff and Cliff loves Fayt. What could ever split apart this perfect couple? When Fayt finds himself alone with Albel, what affairs will ensue? CliffxFayt AlbelxFayt


**Disclaimer : Star Ocean does not belong to me!  
Warnings : Yaoi lemons, Coarse language and Character Deaths**

**--  
Love triangle? CliffxFayt AlbelxFayt  
--**

It soon was over everyone was having fun except for me. I looked around and although I didn't notice it before, I noticed that Fayt had been staring at me for a very long time.

How come I didn't notice it before was beyond me, but now Fayt was really staring at me. It was really creeping me out.

"Hey Fayt! You can stop looking at me now!" said Albel, loudly enough for Fayt to hear.

"He isn't looking at you mate, he's looking at his lover - which is me," said Cliff, coming in with a towel wrapped around his waist and another spare on top of his head.

"Oh, sorry Cliff and u-u-uhh Fayt," said Albel, muttering his words but he didn't know why he felt so nervous.

"Hah, it's alright Cliff; Albel and I are only close friends. I'm very sure he wouldn't go with a guy like me," said Fayt.

"Ah, well okay, see you later Fayt," said Cliff.

As he passed Fayt, he leaned in and gave him a french kiss in front of everyone, one that said 'He's Mine - Back Off!' and walked off winking at the person he had just kissed. Fayt blushed and then returned the kiss.

"Ah, you guys man, you're, like, the perfect couple. I bet that nothing could ever come between you two," said Sophia.

"Hahaha, it's a big world out there, but I know that no one else would love me like Cliff would," said Fayt chuckling.

"It's night, we better go to sleep. I thought that I already told you guys millions of times - tomorrow we're going camping and I don't want to be late again!" Maria yelled out.

"Alright Maria, don't need to be so angry. You're scaring the hell out of Fayt," said Albel, looking over at Fayt hugging Cliff with an expression of fright written very clearly on his face.

"JUST GO TO SLEEP ALREADY!" screamed out Maria.

"Ah-ah YES!" stuttered Fayt and ran away to his dorm.

"Oh Albel, you're going to have to sleep in Fayt's dorm; today's the day that we change rooms with everyone remember?" Nel said looking around and saw Cliff getting all jealous as he never had the pleasure of sleeping in the same room as Fayt.

"Oh, Albel, I never knew you were going to be in the same dorm as me, hah that's funny even Cliff doesn't get to," said Fayt, laughing as he walked away, with Albel following close behind him. They arrived at Fayt's dorm without too much of a hassle and settled down in bed.

"Umm, Fayt I I-I …"

"Yes? What did you want to say Albel?" asked Fayt.

"I hope you sleep well," said Albel and he put his blanket over his head and covered his shame because he couldn't even tell Fayt that he loved him.

-Kiss-

"What? Why'd you kiss me?" asked Albel blushing badly and looking at Fayt with wide eyes.

"Albel, you're so red. I told you that we're close friends and nothing else. It was only a kiss of friendship, don't be that surprised. You've been so nice to me - so I wanted to thank you Albel," said Fayt, slowly hugging Albel.

"Fayt, please get off. I can't face the pain of you and Cliff being together and the fact that you and I can't be together. This sorrows me so that you'll never love me as much as I love…you," said Albel, crying tiny tears.

"…"

"Fayt?"

'Oh, he was sleeping so I said all that stuff for no reason?' thought Albel in his mind.

Albel took both of his hands and carried Fayt bridal style to his bed. He slowly lowered his head and kissed Fayt on the forehead. Then the door opened.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" yelled Cliff.

"Ah, it's a friendship kiss?" said Albel, with a trying-to-look-happy smile.

"YOU LIAR! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH FAYT!"

"Cliff? What are you doing in here? And why are you yelling at Albel?" asked Fayt, having woken up innocently at the loud commotion.

"HE FRIGGIN KISSED YOU AND THIS IS ALL YOU SAY?" said Cliff as he screamed his head off and caused everyone to come in and watch the scene.

"Cliff, don't get angry; it makes me sad to see you like that, and Albel only kissed me cause we're close friends, right Albel?" said Fayt looking over to Albel.

"…no, I kissed you because I-I-I love you," said Albel.

-GASPS-

"See? Fayt, he can't be trusted to stay with you! You're sleeping in my room," said Cliff, dragging Fayt away.

As Cliff dragged Fayt away, Fayt turned around and looked at Albel with sad eyes while Albel looked at him like there was nothing he could live for now.

As Fayt walked away Albel began to cry.

"Albel, don't worry about it, but you DO know that you can't break their relationship up. They just can't break up; Fayt loves Cliff and Cliff loves Fayt. Fayt will never be in your arms," said Sophia sadly.

"I won't give up though, I will never give up on the one I love," said Albel.

"Cliff! You shouldn't be hard on Albel - he was only trying to put the blame on himself and that's it!" said Fayt pleading for Cliff to understand as Cliff dragged him through the halls. Luckily, everyone was still back with Albel and didn't have to witness the interaction taking place between Cliff and himself.

"Shut up. He's stupid, he knows your mine and he still loves you, he's not blaming it on himself! HE FUCKEN LOVES YOU! And you don't know how much that makes me angry!" said Cliff nearly getting ready to cry.

"Cliff, I won't love anyone else except for you, can't you understand that? How come you won't believe me? I lived through the fact that you loved Nel but now you're with me and I still love you!" yelled Fayt.

"Fayt, I did used to love her but now I LOVE YOU!" said Cliff

"I can't do this, you already loved Nel, and now you love me, how sad do you think NEl would feel? She loved you and now you LOVE me? You don't even trust me when I say that I dearly love you!" yelled Fayt crying.

"Fayt… I'm going to say this again, I…love…you…" said Cliff.

"But you love Nel as well."

"I don't."

"You DO!" said Fayt running out of Cliff's dorm.

"I don't Fayt, you just don't believe me" said Cliff.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()albelfayt()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()albelfayt()()()()()()()()()()()()()albelfayt

"I'm really sorry about Fayt, Albel," said Sophia.

"It's okay, I think I will give up on him, if he truly does love Cliff," said Albel

"WAAAHH!!" screamed Fayt, passing the living room where Sophia and Albel were talking.

"Fayt?" said Sophia and Albel at the same time.

Albel got up and went after him, leaving a worried girl and a broken hearted Cliff and other girls who didn't know what was going on.

"Fayt! Fayt! Where are you going? What happened?" asked Albel grabbing Fayt's left hand.

"I don't want to talk right now, I'm sorry!" said Fayt, trying to get his left hand out of Albel's grip.

"I want to know what happened, TELL ME NOW FAYT!" said Albel getting the advantage, and Fayt gave up since Albel's grip was getting tighter.

"Cliff, doesn't love me; he loves Nel!" said Fayt crying.

"Then would you rather go with me instead?" said Albel, winking at Fayt.

"I can't. I only had a fight with Cliff so it might be over the next day," said Fayt.

Albel sighed and lifted Fayt up…

"I want you to see if you like this when I give 'it' to you in this house I found, okay?" said Albel.

"Okay."

**-The house that Albel found-**

"I can't believe you carried me all the way here!" said Fayt looking so fascinated.

"You're too light Fayt, you have to grow a lot fatter!" said Albel.

"Oh, well, nice place to stay and stuff, even though there's only one bed. I can always sleep on the couch," said Fayt.

Albel slowly put down Fayt on the bed and took both his arms next to Fayt; one on Fayt's left arm and the other on his other arm.

"Albel? Don't tell me your going to do 'it'?!" said Fayt looking astonished.

Albel slowly took off his pants and his shirt, he slowly kissed Fayt with the most reassuring kiss that would surely make Fayt shut up and do whatever Albel wanted.

Albel moved down to Fayt's torso and took his shirt off and started licking and sucking Fayt's nipples.

He heard a moan and started sucking it more and biting down which made Fayt yelp.

"Ahhh…Albel… please stop," said Fayt pleading.

"No, I need you to stop thinking about Cliff everyday," said Albel, moving down to Fayt's navel then pulling his pants off and his boxes.

"NO! That's too dirty! You can't! Even Cliff didn't do 'it' with me yet!" said Fayt.

-Suck suck-

Albel took one finger and put it inside of Fayt

"Ahhhhh… please I can't continue!" pleaded Fayt.

"Let me inside of you, please," begged Albel desperately.

"…I'm not sure, it's going to hurt isn't it?" said Fayt.

"I'll try not to hurt you, so please let me inside of you okay?" said Albel, still looking so desperate.

"Okay."

Albel took off his boxes, lifted up Fayt's legs and put them on top of his shoulders. Albel looked at the naked boy underneath him, all naked and sexy.

Albel took his dick and slowly went inside Fayt…

"Ahhhhh!!...ARGHH! Albel… it hurts! Ah!" said Fayt, crying.

"Feel pleasure with me, I'd rather feel it with you."

Albel went in harder this time.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" screamed out Fayt "Please! No more! I'm coming!"

"URGHH… AHHHHHHHHHH!!" screamed Fayt.

And at that moment Fayt had lost his virginity to Albel.

"I'm sorry Fayt, I tried not to hurt you…thank you for being here and listening to me," said Albel.

"It's okay, but what if Cliff finds out? He would kill you because I lost my virginity to you!" said Fayt worried, "I love Cliff, but I lost my virginity to you and it felt so good that I'm so scared now…" said Fayt crying into Albel's chest.

"He will love back Nel, so I love you Fayt," said Albel.

"But I don't, I already told you that I love Cliff, I won't love anyone else but him," said Fayt.

"I knew it, I could never win your heart…" said Albel sadly.

Fayt slowly put his clothes on and walked out the door.

"I'm truly deeply sorry Albel, if I ever regret doing this, then I will surely hate myself," said Fayt.

Albel ran to Fayt and hugged him.

"You don't mean what you said do you? I know you've fallen for me, Fayt," said Albel.

Fayt started to cry.

"I don't want to leave! I want you to stay! I'm sorry! I'm so SORRY Albel!" said Fayt, crying while returning Albel's hug. "I love you Albel…"

It was long before the desperate couple parted, and even longer until they found themselves in front of the building that served as their home.

"Where were you guys? It's NIGHT! And you guys haven't slept at all! How are you supposed to wake up for camp now?!" said Maria.

"I'm sorry. We found a puppy and looked for his home," said Fayt, telling the white lie he and Albel had thought of.

"Yeah, we'll go to sleep now, come on Fayt," said Albel.

"Umm, no it's alright. I'll sleep with Cliff and sort things out with him," said Fayt.

"Okay, if something goes wrong you always got me," said Albel, winking at him like Cliff always did.

Fayt walked into Cliff's dorm and saw him looking up at him.

"Welcome back Fayt," said Cliff, smiling.

"Hello, Cliff…I'm really sorry about before; I didn't mean to go away and storm out of the house, I missed you so much Cliff," said Fayt.

"…"

"Cliff? What's wrong?"

"He did 'it' with you didn't he?"

"Umm, yes I'm so sorry, but how did you know?" said Fayt.

"I know everything and I see through everything from you! How could that bastard!?" yelled out Cliff.

"Cliff, please calm down, I know he did, but you know I love you. I know he didn't mean to take my virginity………oops."

"FUCK! WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING TO YOU? Fayt!! Don't go near him! I'll protect you! Don't worry!" yelled Cliff.

Fayt walked up to Cliff and hugged him.

"I love you," said Fayt and went to his bed and sat down.

"So do I! I love you Fayt!" said Cliff and went over to his lover and kissed him such emotion that Fayt found he could not stay in an alert state of mind. As drowsiness swept over him, he had no choice but to succumb to the sweet taste that was Cliff and fell into sleep.

While that was going on, Albel was behind Cliff's dorm hearing everything they said.

"I told you he will never love you, Albel," said Sophia, walking away again.

"I hate Cliff, can't he just love he's stupid old lover Nel?" said Albel storming away.

'He still loves me, right? I fell in love with both people, Cliff and Albel, but I don't know who to choose,' said Fayt in his mind. Now that CLiff had stopped kissing him, he could think properly.

He turned around on his bed and saw Cliff sleeping.

'Maybe I'll just go out for a walk maybe that will cool me down.'

As Fayt walked out of the house he saw Nel walk out too.

'Maybe she's getting a drink or going with her friends, I don't want to bother her.'

Fayt walked to the nearest park and sat down on one of the benches.

'Wow I should've brought a jacket, it's so cold here.'

ACHOO!

'Oh well I'll stay here for a bit then I'll go home and sleep or else Maria will start screaming again.'

"Fayt, is that you?"

"Oh hi Nel!" said Fayt.

"I hate you, don't you dare talk to me you BITCH! I don't care if you are more feminine or cuter or sexier than me! You took Cliff away from me!! He loved me! Not you! He doesn't even care about you! He only LOVES me!"

"Uhh, I'm sorry…?" said Fayt.

As Nel walked away, not even caring that Fayt was coughing dangerously because of a flu that he had just caught.

'I knew it. Cliff doesn't love me, he always loved Nel didn't he? He never loved me, never. Why didn't I notice it before? Why was I so stupid? I don't want to go home anymore, I never want to go home anymore, even though this is selfish of me. I just don't want to go home.'

As Fayt drifted off to sleep he let his mind flow to a place of darkness because he couldn't face the pain of losing a love that he had shared his entire life with.

The next day Fayt woke up coughing and looking around to see where he was. It was the house that Albel did 'IT' with him. Fayt sat up and looked around to see if Albel was here.

"Albel? Are you here? Albel!" Fayt searched around everywhere in the house but he could not see any sign of Albel.

Tears fell from Fayt's face; he didn't know that he missed Albel that much.

"Fayt, what's wrong? Are you alright? Did something happen?"

"ALBEL?" Fayt quickly turned around only to find the person he last wanted to see, Cliff.

"Heh, so you really do love him huh?" said Cliff.

"I don't want to talk, I'm sorry," said Fayt turning away.

"You don't love me anymore?" said Cliff sighing.

"No, I don't."

"Why?!"

"I said I don't want to talk about it! So please just leave me alone, you've hurt me enough, I don't want to be the one that's being guilty here, you're in love with Nel and I can't stop you guys from loving each other! So just go with her!" said Fayt crying.

"Fayt, she loves me; I don't love her anymore! Face this fact, I hate how she's done this to you, and I want her to apologize to you! She's a GODDAMN BITCH! And now you…"

Suddenly, a violent bout of coughing seized Fayt and brought him to his knees.

"Fayt? Oh my god, are you alright? Shit, I need to take you the hospital," said Cliff scared. He wouldn't ever want his little Fayt to die from anything, especially if it was his fault for causing Fayt to run away from him and out into the cold that had no doubt attacked him.

"No, I don't want to go to the hospit cough al, please I want to go home I want to stay with you and…Albel," said Fayt.

"No, Fayt, you have to listen to me, you HAVE to go to the hospital! And I'm serious!" said Cliff looking angry at the thought of Fayt throwing his life away so carelessly.

Cliff carried Fayt out of the house and ran to the hospital with Fayt coughing all the way there.

Meanwhile Albel was sitting at the park and feeding ducks in the small pond when he saw Sophia come by.

"Albel, even though it's hard for me to say this, but Fayt is better off with you, and right now he needs your help. He's sick and I know you care a lot for him so you have to go to the hospital now!" said Sophia with a serious expression

"WHAT?!"

Albel got up from he's seat and started running to the hospital which was not so far from the park.

"FAYT!! Oh my god! Are you alright?" yelled Albel.

"I'm alright, sorry to worry you," said Fayt softly.

"Where's Cliff?" asked Albel.

"He went to get me a drink, but I'm very sure he's talking to my doctor," said Fayt.

"Oh, well, I'm really sorry I left you alone when I brought you to my house last night," said Albel.

"Ah, so it was you! Thank you Albel, I love you," said Fayt slowly kissing Albel.

"I'm very sorry to say but he can't make it, I'm very sure he will die," said the Doctor, as he walked through the room and into the heavy atmosphere.

"What? You can't do this! Your job is to save people! Not tell them that they're about to die! He means everything to me and you're just letting him go DIE? I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU, YOU JERK, YOU BASTARD!" screamed out Cliff crying.

"The other doctors and I tried our hardest to stop this illness, but we can't find any cure, we're very sorry," said the Doctor.

As the Doctor went away, Cliff began to cry non-stop. Running away from the room, he felt like the world was over and it was all he's fault.

"Hello, Fayt, how are you?" asked the Doctor.

"I'm fine, thank you, will I be able to get out of the hospital and go home now?" asked Fayt.

"No, you will be going to stay here."

"Oh, okay, thank you for taking care of me Dr. Jekinisivikiliopikiti."

"Hah, and thank you for remembering my name, and Albel, I'm very sorry to say but Fayt is fated to die."

"WHAT?" said Fayt and Albel at the same time.

"You're lying aren't you?" said Albel scared.

"No, it's true, I have all the information to show you my proof," said Dr. Jekinisivikiliopikiti.

"But, this is outrageous! You can't let my LOVER die!" said Albel screaming.

"Albel! Don't worry, it's alright! I won't die!" said Fayt, looking at him and smiling. "I promise, so please don't be mad okay?"

"FUCK. Fine," said Albel kissing Fayt.

"I'll let you guys spend this afternoon together but I want Fayt back here as soon as possible when you guys are done with your date," said Dr. Jekinisivikiliopikiti

"Thank you, I'll see you later Dr. Jekinisivikiliopikiti, I promise I'll come back soon from the date," said Fayt winking at Albel to make him shy.

After Fayt was momentarily discharged from the hospital, he and Albel began their little date.

"Wow! Thanks Albel, I love this, it's so cute looking! A teddy bear in a shape of me!" said Fayt laughing.

"Hmm, well do you want to go and play at this place I found?" asked Albel.

"You sure know a lot of places, what is it?" asked Fayt.

"The horror house, I want to have 'it' with you again, for the last time…" said Albel sadly.

"I already promised you, I'm not going to die!" said Fayt angrily.

"Mmm, I believe you, now I'm really hungry for some lemon," said Albel giggling.

"You're so dirty!" said Fayt.

"Oh no, if you want dirty, I CAN be dirty," said Albel chuckling.

"W-w-what do you mean by that?" said Fayt looking curious

Albel carried Fayt up and took his hand, putting it down Fayt's pants.

"This is being dirty; I'm going to touch you, while people are looking," said Albel, smiling at Fayt.

Fayt started moaning "Please… wait to we get to your secret horror house," said Fayt, moaning some more.

"Do you surrender though?"

"Grrrr……yes," said Fayt looking at Albel and feeling like the weaker one now. It was only a short walk before they reached the privacy of the horror house.

"Here we are, the secret place where we'll be staying to… have 'it'," said Albel.

"Wow, it has no lights in here, how will we be able to see?" asked Fayt.

"That's why it's going to be fun, you know," said Albel winking at Fayt.

Albel took off his clothes and threw them somewhere, as he went for Fayt's lips and gave him the kiss that made him moan. He needed air, and so Albel slowly turned and began concentrating on Fayt's neck and started to kiss and suck at him slowly. He put one of his hands up Fayt's shirt and started to pinch one of Fayt's nipples and the other he would be sucking on it…

He slowly took off Fayt's pants and boxes, then moved on to sucking his dick while taking his legs apart so he could suck on it more until he heard Fayt moaning and groaning. Albel grinned; Fayt looked so sexy when he was moaning.

Albel took one of his fingers and put inside of Fayt, soon later another and another till he had his index finger, middle and marriage finger inside of Fayt.

"Ahhhhhhh…Albel…it feels so good…" said Fayt groaning some more.

"Fayt… stay with me, we can do it together," said Albel who groaned a bit.

Albel took out all of his fingers and started putting them into his mouth and sucked the sperm, he then removed he's pants and boxes, he took one of he's hands and held onto Fayt's leg while his other held onto he's own dick to put it inside of Fayt.

"Mergghh…Albel, it feels so good, please come inside of me," said Fayt.

"Okay…" whispered Albel

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" screamed Fayt as he hugged Albel.

He came just then and started crying.

"Fayt? Are you alright?" asked Albel.

Fayt was coughing even more now, he turned to Albel and started crying.

"Albel, I love you, more than the world," said Fayt crying and coughing.

"Wait, don't tell me you're…What? You can't! You already promised me that you weren't going to leave me! You promised you wouldn't die!! FAYT!!" cried out Albel and held Fayt close to him.

"I'm truly sorry Albel, I couldn't keep my promise, I'll always love you, please tell Cliff I love him too," said Fayt and closed his eyes and right there he died.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" screamed out Albel as he cried and held Fayt tightly.

While all this happened Cliff was standing behind the wall where the horror house was, he started crying, it wasn't supposed to be this soon.

**-Funeral-**

Everyone seated down to listen to everyone's speeches.

First up was Cliff.

"Fayt, you were my only light, with you gone I can't be able to live anymore, I always counted on you, you were the only one that I loved, and I'll never love anyone else. How could the one I used to love do this to you? You did not do anything to her but she killed you! She's the one who should face everlasting death and never to be awaken she should've faced the pain that you had! 100 TIMES TO WORSE!" screamed out Cliff crying making everyone else nervous that who else was going to be like this.

"Next up would be Albel Nox."

"Fayt was my light as well, even though he loved Cliff more, I've always loved him and cared and protected him from a faraway distance, I cannot live without you, so please let me die with you, I want to stay with you forever! Let us be with each other together!" screamed out Albel as he took out a knife making everyone gasp.

"Albel! Don't do it!" screamed out Maria.

Albel swang up his arm and lunged it through his chest where he's heart was, everyone gasped as others looked away crying.

"He couldn't do that! I was about to die with Fayt! Let me die with him too!!" screamed out Cliff crying.

Everyone got a hold of him and tried to calm him down.

"Everyone will always have Albel and Fayt in they're hearts" said Sophia crying.

Sophia turned away to Fayt's coffin and slowly hugged it.

"Everyone will remember you Fayt… please be happy with Albel up there and please don't forget Cliff or everyone else, you ARE the light in everyone Fayt," said Sophia sighing and crying some more.


End file.
